


worship and wait

by orphan_account



Series: Let's Get Unprofessional [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Crying, Cuddling, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, but not really a foot fetish, foot kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka crawls, because Makoto is worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	worship and wait

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to see Haru worshiping Makoto in a healthy, loving D/s scene, and like they say - if you want it done right, do it yourself. And Makoto calls Haru kitten. Because. (And you guys, I'm new at this. Feel totally free to give me advice.)

Haruka looks beautiful on his knees.

Makoto thinks he looks beautiful always, but there's a certain kind of wonder in this, in the knowledge that impulsive, self-aware Haru is not only willing, but  _wants_ to be under Makoto's power, wants to adore him, thinks he's worth practically worshiping. 

Right now, Makoto feels worth it - it's hard not to, with Haru on his hands and knees with the vibrator inside him, cord swishing like a tail. It inspires him, and he can't help what he says next. 

"You're so pretty, Haru-chan, so sweet. Such a sweet kitten." 

Haru twitches at that, but doesn't reply, face downturned. Makoto imagines that if he were a kitten, his ears would prick up. Overcome by fondness, he turns the vibrator to a higher setting, and holds it down for a long moment - Haru whimpers and arches his spine, raises his ass, as if trying to move it just a little deeper. 

Makoto turns it back down after admiring Haru for a moment. "Come here, Haru-chan." Haru crawls to him, and Makoto cups a hand under his chin, tilting his face up. He strokes Haru's lips with the backs of his fingers.

"You're so good, so obedient. So pretty, Haru-chan. Such a sweet little mouth." He nudges Haru's lips open with his fingers, slips three of them into his pliant, wet mouth. Haru strokes them with his tongue and sucks them, lips so red and prettily stretched. He practically purrsaround Makoto's fingers, like it feels wonderful, and Makoto's chest tightens with adoration and amazement because he knows that it does.

"Does that feel good, kitten?" He asks, because Haru had seemed to like the name earlier. Haru nods and looks up at Makoto with big, innocent blue eyes and a sinful mouth, warm around Makoto's fingers.  

He pulls his hand away gently, and Haru pouts. Makoto smiles at him. "Oh, Haru-chan, don't be like that. Come here," and he pats his thigh. Haru wraps his arms around Makoto's leg and rests his head on his lap. Makoto pets his hair and caresses his face before starting to remove his tie. He's not wearing a shirt, but the tie had been necessary to keep for-

"I'm going to tie you up now. Be good for me?" Haru nods, and Makoto bends to wrap the tie around his wrists, tying his hands behind his back. "Poor little kitten, all tied up, you look so sweet," Makoto murmurs. "You'll do whatever I want you to do, anything at all. No matter what." Haru looks so vulnerable, naked and bound, like he was made to be cared for by Makoto and no other purpose.

Makoto turns the vibrator up just a notch, watching Haru's hips shift as he registers the difference. His cock is pink and pretty and so hard, it sends a thrill up Makoto's spine to see it on display like that. But Haru had been clear when he first asked for this, he wanted to focus on Makoto. The thrill turns into liquid warmth, the gentleness of this scene, Haru's quietness, his sweetness making Makoto want to acquiesce to what he'd asked.

"Use your teeth, Haru-chan," he says, the command they'd settled on for this. Haru leans forward and looks at Makoto through long, pretty eyelashes as he undoes Makoto's pants with his teeth.

"Good, so talented, Haru-chan," Makoto tells him, and slides his pants the rest of the way down his legs. Haru nuzzles his cock affectionately through his boxers, looking too sweet for the way it hardens rapidly against his face. He opens his mouth in front of it and looks up at Makoto, silently asking permission.

"Of course, kitten," Makoto says, and he strokes Haru's hair gently as Haru licks him, pretty blue eyes fluttering and rolling back, because Haru loves the way he tastes.

"I think I should let you feel good, Haru-chan, you're being so obedient." Haru looks up at him eagerly, and something about him looking Makoto in the eyes while he licks his cock is just enchanting. Makoto turns the vibrator up to the next to highest setting, the one that makes Haru's eyes dilate and go glassy in pleasure. Makoto grasps his chin to still him, and reaches across to where Haru's own tie is looped across the bedpost. He crouches to tie it snugly around the base of Haru's cock, and turns the setting down slightly, so Haru is in constant pleasure with enough presence of mind to focus on Makoto.

"Haru-chan, down," Makoto says. He'd felt strange about ordering Haru around like that, but Haru had wanted commands, and Makoto can't help but find it unendurably cute, the way he immediately slides down from between Makoto's legs and wraps himself around his ankles, nuzzling his foot. Makoto reaches down and pins Haru's hair back from his eyes with one hand, reveling in how remarkably open and vulnerable his expression is. He turns the vibrator slightly up, and Haru's pretty, dark lashes are starting to look wet, but he doesn't spare a moment for himself, bending to lick the top of Makoto's foot instead. He looks so submissive, kissing Makoto's feet fervently, scrabbling on his knees to keep his balance. It makes Makoto's heart squeeze, seeing the painfully aroused look on Haru's face and the wetness starting to run down his cock, and yet all he wants to do is adore Makoto.

"Oh, Haru-chan, you poor sweet baby," he says, and he's never used that name before, but Haru doesn't protest, starting to rub his face on Makoto's calf. "You're so perfect, so pretty, so obedient. My good little kitten, so helpful, so selfless." Haru loves being praised, loves being called sweet pet names, and it's increasingly obvious as he moves to kiss the inside of Makoto's knee, lapping at it with his tongue and resting there, awaiting permission to go further.

"Wait, Haru-chan," Makoto says, and admires that lovely pink pout before he gently guides Haru's head back down to the floor and unties his hands. "Stay where you are," he tells him, and walks to the far side of the room. He slips his boxers down his legs and wraps a hand around his cock, watching Haru watching him. "Look at you, so pretty, my sweet, precious Haru-chan," he says as he strokes himself. Haru's eyes are definitely wet now, tears of arousal starting to run down his cheeks. He licks his lips as he watches Makoto. 

"Poor baby, poor sweet thing," Makoto says. "Do you feel good, Haru-chan?" Haru nods and sniffles adorably. "Oh, my poor sweetheart, come here," Makoto tells him, and Haru crawls on his hands and knees to him, licking the hand that reaches down to pet his hair. Makoto strokes his cheeks, wiping the tears away. Haru goes down without being told, crying in earnest as he kisses Makoto's feet open-mouthed. Makoto pets him and shushes him, cups his chin and guides him back up to his knees. Haru opens his mouth in front of Makoto's cock, waiting.

"You're allowed to, Haru-chan," Makoto tells him, and Haru licks the slit of his cock, worshiping the head with his mouth. Makoto turns the vibrator up to its highest setting, and Haru whimpers softly. His cock really is a sight for sore eyes right now, red and leaking, swelling above the tie. Makoto's heart clenches unbelievably at the sight, and he gently guides Haru's face away from his cock. He beckons Haru over to the bed, sits down, and pats his lap, cradling Haru close and kissing his face when he scrambles up into it.

"Oh, poor baby, sweet thing, you're doing so good. Haru-chan, you're so beautiful, so pretty, such a precious, perfect, obedient little kitten. I love you so much, I'm so proud of you." Haru is still sniffling, trembling like he's on the edge of coming, but he positions himself above Makoto's cock, waiting for affirmation. 

"You're allowed to, Haru-chan," Makoto murmurs, and Haru sinks onto his cock. The vibrations inside him, along with his wet heat, make Makoto moan into his neck as he gently guides his hips up. "You can do it, kitten," he urges, and Haru starts fucking himself on Makoto's cock, blinking back tears as his own swells harder above the tie. He sobs openly as he thrusts, whimpering and gasping in wordless pleas. His cock looks painful, and he wails when Makoto comes with a muffled moan of his name. Makoto lifts him carefully, lays Haru gently out on the bed, vibrator still running inside him and cum leaking out of his hole.

"You've been so very good, Haru-chan," Makoto says, stroking his thighs affectionately. "You did just right, you were perfect. I'm going to let you feel really, really good now, my beautiful sweetheart, my little kitten. You're being so nice and obedient." Tears are still falling, and Haru's eyes are puffy. Makoto had been terrified of this at first, had nearly backed out when Haru said it was okay to make him cry, but he'd wanted it so badly and Makoto could never say no to him. 

"Please don't cry, Haru-chan," he says, holding Haru's face in his hands. "It's okay, you're so good, so perfect, really you are." Haru pouts through his tears, probably annoyed at Makoto for breaking the scene, and it's comforting. It grounds Makoto, reminds him that this is Haruka, who never does anything he doesn't want to do. 

Makoto slides down until his head is resting on Haru's stomach, and he feels a shaky hand running through his hair as he plants soft kisses on Haru's skin. He can't get over just how  _close_ to Haru he feels when they do this, how grateful he is to be someone Haru can be so totally vulnerable with. Haru trusts Makoto to accept his crawling and licking and crying for the expression of love that it is, to respect him just as much afterwards, if not more, and Makoto feels warm and fragile with the magnitude of this gift. He reaches down to undo the tie, and Haru shudders in relief.

"Haru-chan, sweetheart, lift your hips up a little?" He asks. Haru does, and Makoto cups Haru's ass in his hands, uses the leverage to push Haru's cock into his mouth until his lips are flush against the base. He flattens his tongue and licks slowly upwards, swallowing the precum that gathers in the back of his throat, and that's all it takes, Haru's mouth opens in a silent scream, arching off the bed and scrabbling his feet along Makoto's back. Makoto stays there for a moment after he swallows, relishing the way Haru whimpers when he sucks on hypersensitive skin as he pulls his mouth off. He gently removes the vibrator, turns it off, and sets it on the floor. They can pick it up later.

Makoto licks the traces of cum off his lips and scoots up to gather Haru into his arms. Haru isn't crying, but his face is still wet with tear tracks, and Makoto kisses them away, stroking through Haru's hair as he does. 

"Haru-chan, you're perfect. You're so obedient, so sweet. You're so beautiful. You were wonderful. You did everything I told you to do and you did it just right. You're my good, pretty kitten, my precious sweetheart, I love you so much, my sweet baby," he says, holding Haru and petting down his spine, fiercely tender. Haru wraps his arms around Makoto's waist and nuzzles into his throat. When he's held Haru for several long minutes, told him with all the words he can think of how perfect and precious and sweet he is, he breaks character, slipping an arm under Haru's head, kissing his hair contentedly instead of the frantic reassuring and nuzzling, and holding Haru like he always does.

"Haru, are you okay?" He asks. 

"Mhm." 

"Are you sore?" 

"Mhm." 

"Do you want to go get cleaned up?" 

"Mhm." 

"Haru, I really do love you. I really, really do."

"Love you too." 

"I think you really need a bath right now." Haru huffs and burrows further into his neck, slinging a possessive leg around his hips. 

"I promise we can cuddle when we're done? You're usually never one to turn down a bath," Makoto says, flattered. 

"Just a minute." 

"Haruuu, come on," Makoto whines. 

"No. I love you." And Makoto really, really can't argue anymore. He wraps a hand around Haru's hip and nuzzles into his hair. 

"You know I love you too." 

 


End file.
